Scribblenautical
by H2n4 Flu
Summary: When a scribblenaut learns about a sinister plot that threatens Maxwell's life, he goes on a bloody adventure to stop it. Rated T for blood and violence and stuff. Chapters get better as they go on. REVIEW!
1. Zombinaut

SCRIBBLENAUTICAL  
Chapter 1  
Zombienaut

Hi there. The first thing you need to know is that I'm a Scribblenaut.  
Scribblenauts use their trademarked notebook to get the Starite by completing the challenge. The way this is done is simple. If you need an object, simply write the name of said object in the said notebook and viola! the said object appears. Using this power, we help people do whatever. Maybe rescue a cat or kill the Martians or even throw a baseball. The list is endless. It's pretty fun. However, the second thing you need to know is that I am a zombie.

Being a zombie Scribblenaut is not fun. A boy has a kite in a tree, I try to help and he runs, thinking I will eat his brains. Then police people show up trying to "eradicate this evilness" and try to kill me. Thank God for my supersonic flying shades.

But Maxwell is known by everyone. We're good friends, him and I. And, as you can imagine, he has WAAAAAAAY more Starites than I do. He gave me a starite for my birthday last year (yes, zombies have birthdays too) and that single starite is what has kept me from quitting this scribblenaut stuff. plus, it's soooooooo shiiiiinnnnnyyyyyy...

But the best thing I've ever gotten were my special shades I got from Santa last year (zombies celebrate Christmas too). And they're not just any shades. They are IMMORTAL UNAVOIDABLE FLYING DIVING EPIC SHADES. And they're not notebook version either, meaning I don't have to write them in every mission. They literally follow me everywhere. They have saved my life like 2,000,000,000 times. If you ever see Santa (not those chubby nerds pretending to be Santa at the mall but the REAL Santa) give him a hug for me.

I also have a pet. It is a Supersaurus. More specifically, it is an INVINCIBLE GREY CITYLIKE TELEKINETIC SCRIBBLENAUTICAL COMMUNIST SUPERSAURUS.  
An awesome pet, indispensable ally and a heck of a bargain. (the dinosaur shop owner said he'd give it to me for free if I didn't eat his brains. What a zombie racist.) Except for that it's communist and the fact that I have no idea what the adjective CITYLIKE does, I couldn't write a better pet. Maybe I should give it a DEMOCRATIC POTION...

Oh hey! A level... or challenge.. or starite-get-place or whatever...  
Hmm... Doesn't look too hard... heh... welp, I have a starite to get, and I get it by doing what I'm realistically-stereotypically good at! I shall see you... sometime between now and a hundred zillion years from now. Bai :). 


	2. The Theif

SCRIBBLENAUTICAL  
Chapter 2  
The Thief

Yayyz! I have gotten my fist starite! You may be wondering what my mission was. It was simple: scare the campers! Since all I had to do was walk up to them, they fled, simply because I'm a zombie. Yay... oh crap. Stupid cops.  
I wrote CHAINSAW.  
BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Within a few seconds, there were nothing but the bloody limbs of the dead cops. I hated the sight of blood, which is weird, because zombies are always covered with blood. But, I am not a regular zombie. What other zombie is a Scribblenaut? what other zombie eats chicken legs instead of human legs? What other zombie has a pet supersaurus? what other zombie can freaking TALK?  
Anyway, being the gore-hating zombie I am, I took out my notebook.  
I wrote LEECH.  
I watched as the leech sucked up all of the blood. Once it was full, I erased it and wrote DISINTEGRATOR.  
Nothing happened.  
Poo, I thought. I tried BAZOOKA.  
There we go.  
After I exploded all of the remaining body parts, I erased the bazooka, and continued home. Then I saw something weird. An RC plane flew into Maxwell's house. Strange. I knew for a fact that Maxwell left on a mission just three minutes ago. I waited. Then the Rc plane flew back out-carrying one of Maxwell's Starites! I quickly put my starite in my pocket, then began to chase the RC plane. The plane then whizzed up a tree. I wrote JET SHOES. I then began to bounce up the tree like a squirrel. But the plane was faster. Soon, it got lost up in the leaves of the tree. I continued to climb until I saw a strange figure holding Maxwell's starite.  
"HEY!" I shouted. The figure turned towards me, then jumped from the tree. I jumped from the tree too, but by the time I landed, the figure wrote SUPERSONIC WAR HORSE. It mounted the supersonic steed, then dashed off. I grunted, and saw that my shades had fallen out of my pocket.  
I smirked a really creepy zombie smirk.  
I put on my shades and flew off like a rocket.  
The thief's horse was fast, but my shades, being lighter and without the ground to slow us down, were faster.  
Because of how fast we were going, I still couldn't see the thief's face. Nevertheless, I knew that if I disabled the horse, I could capture the starite thief. I Pulled out my notebook, about to write something when-  
WHAM  
I got hit with a vending machine. I then saw the thief scribble something...  
Then it dawned on me.  
The thief was a Scribblenaut too.  
This time, he threw a firetruck at me, but I was prepared. I quickly dodged it then quickly took out my notebook.  
I wrote EXCALIBUR.  
But the thief had the same idea.  
He was using a really big sword. (The name is hard to remember. To find out what it is, type AKIO. He should be holding the sword I'm talking about.) I tried to slash him, but he parried the blow. I really don't know exactly what happened, but I know we were continuously slashing and blocking, when he took a dagger, which he presumably had written whilst we were fighting, and ran the dagger into my chest. If I wasn't a zombie, no doubt I would have died then and there.  
But i still fell to the ground, and where he stabbed me hurt like heck.  
But then the thief stopped, turning to face me.  
"Is that all you've got?" he shouted.  
And then I saw his face.  
And I gasped in disbelief.  
And sitting on that horse, staring at me was someone who I never thought I'd see.  
Doppelganger.


	3. The knife of Never Dying

SCRIBBLENAUTICAL  
Chapter 3  
The Knife of Never Freaking Dying

No.  
It can't be.  
But it is.  
I thought he was dead.  
He clearly isn't.  
As my thoughts competed in my head, I stared up at the Doppelganger.  
The Evil Doppelganger.  
I tried to get up, but I fell back down.  
Into a puddle of my own blood.  
As i realized that the dagger was still lodged in my chest, causing me to slowly bleed to death, the Doppelganger erased the sword and replaced it with a gun.  
"Any last words?" the thief laughed.  
I remembered the jet shoes I were still wearing.  
The Doppelganger pulled the trigger.  
I sprang about 20 feet in the air, performing a back flip and landing behind his horse.  
With a grenade launcher in my hand.  
He turned around, his Sniper rifle pointed at me, my grenade launcher pointed at him.  
We both fired.  
The grenade hit the horse square on the neck, causing it to explode.  
Fire was everywhere. The trees around us burned. Even the very air seemed to burn around us.  
Thank God zombies can't die from burns.  
There was no way the Doppelganger could have survived the explosion.  
But then I saw a small fireball fly into the air, away from the burning forest.  
He survived.  
Immediately, I took out my notebook, also burning, and quickly wrote FIRE EXTINGUISHER.  
After using about five fire extinguishers, I finally got the flames to settle down. I was beginning to feel faint. I looked down to see a pool of blood at my feet, and continuously dripping from the dagger in my chest.  
Trying to remain calm, so my heart rate would be slower, I wrote BANDAGE.  
Slowly, I tried to remove the dagger, but BLARGH IT HURTS! Feeling as if I was about to pass out, I used my last remaining energy to get out my notebook.  
I wrote HOSPITAL.  
I limped in the doors.  
I whispered two words, barely able to hear them myself...  
And everything went black.


	4. Patchwork

SCRIBBLENAUTICAL  
Chapter 4  
Patchwork

I hear voices.  
Am I dead?  
No.  
What gives you that idea?  
I can feel.  
I can hear.  
My chest still hurts like heck.  
And my face feels cold.  
Well, colder.  
I open my eyes and see myself surrounded by doctors and nurses.  
Weird.  
Being surrounded by anyone is new to me.  
I put my hand on my head.  
My hand is cold.  
I look at my hand.  
This isn't my hand.  
This is a robot hand.  
The doctor must have seen me awake, because he walked over to me.  
"well look who's finally awake!" he said enthusiastically.  
"How long have I been out?" I asked. My voice sounded monotone and metallic.  
"About a week. You lost a lot of blood From that dagger." the doctor said.  
"wait... Why did you help me? I'm a zombie."  
"So?"  
"So... Most people think I will eat their brains."  
"I had a feeling you wouldn't. Remember, you wrote this hospital from your notebook. Oh. And your pet is here to see you"  
It wasn't a supersaurus though. It was a Trex skeleton.  
"M-my pet was a supersaurus."  
"Yeah... The supersaurus kinda got sick and died, so we got you this."  
Oh.  
I identified it with my Identifying glass. It was a DEMOCRATIC GERMLIKE ELECTRIC INVINCIBLE FLYING REGAL FOSSIL  
"Do you think it's safe, it being electric and me being half robot?"  
"No, Actually it should be quite the contrary"  
I mounted the Fossil, and each time it surged, I felt energy run through my body. The doc was right. This is awesome!  
"thanks! Here let me..." I began to pull out my wallet  
"nonono. you wrote this hospital into existence, so you don't owe us a dime."  
Cool

After I left the Hospital, I trekked around on my Fossil. And lemme tell you, this Trex skeleton is EPIC. It literally leaves a path of destruction wherever it goes, Infecting all living creatures and burning everything else. Its bite kills everything in one hit, and hey who's that?  
And standing right in front of us, blocking us, OPPOSING us, Blocking us with a sword, was Liz.

P.S. I mean Liz from the first Scribblenauts. In the first game, Liz was a zombie chick, and in the second she is some crappy pirate lady. 


	5. Liz

SCRIBBLENAUTICAL  
Chapter 5  
Liz

"Liz?"  
"How do you know my name?"  
Umm...  
"It doesn't matter. We need to get past here."  
"No. Your... whatever that is will make everything sick or flaming. I've seen you go through the forest"  
"Well then, I guess we have to take more... drastic measures."  
And with that, the fossil, who I named Steve, floated up into the air, above Liz's head. Liz pulled out a rifle, and attempted to shoot Steve.  
Steve stopped, floated down to Liz, and made her sick.  
Liz passed out.  
"Well, we can't just leave her sitting here." I told Steve.  
So I picked up Liz, slung her over my shoulder, and carried on.  
Pretty soon, we made our way into town. Everyone got sick, and almost everything else burned.  
I could get used to this. ;)

After a while, we got to a strange town. Everyone looked a little different.  
There were even some stranger characters. There was a fat ninja trex thing, a blue blob, a bunny dude... they were very wierd.  
Then one guy with spiky hair shouted "OMG THEY KILLED LIZ!"  
And before we knew it, there was an angry mob after us.

P.S. Sorry 4 short chap, and any Scribblenauts staff person I use in this, I apologize.


	6. Life

SCRIBBLENAUTICAL  
Chapter 6  
Life is Worth Living

if someone is offended by this, you have my sympathies.

And I was tied to a stake, being roasted over a fire.  
How ridiculous.  
Robot Zombies don't burn.  
Steve will help me, you know.  
'cause he don't burn either.  
And as if on cue, Steve charged out and saved me.  
He infected about 20 people, ate one and was now fighting the wierd fat ninja trex thing.  
Ninja trex losed.  
I was about to take off when I saw Liz.  
She was awake.  
Why?  
I sat there for a minute, deciding what to do.  
Then i got an idea.  
We walked over to Liz.  
I looked at her for a minute.  
Then Steve ate Liz.  
Bye bye Liz.

After destroying Staffopolis, We flew way high up and continued searching for the Evil doppelganger. I wrote BINOCULARS. And I saw the sea.  
There are some people who go their entire lives without seeing something that beautiful.  
And some people go their whole life without riding Steve.  
And then there are people who never get stabbed.  
Obviously, I am not one of those people.  
As Steve and I flew over the ocean, me using my special shades, We saw wonderful things.  
We saw volcanoes erupting.  
We saw a young couple at the docks, watching the sunset.  
We saw a rainbow Shooting between the clouds.  
The clouds.  
The clouds.  
It was the clouds that made me realize  
Just how precious life is.  
How modern technology makes us oblivious to the wonderful world around us.  
How little we appreciate it.  
How little we NOTICE it.  
How little we care.  
We never realize just how small and insignificant we are in the great scheme of things.  
Crushing the world just to fill our own personal desires.  
We aren't perfect. I realize that.  
But we could do a little bit better.  
Imagine a life without hate.  
A life without fat people.  
A life without murder.  
Without greed.  
Without sin at all.  
In general, everyone should just follow the golden rule.  
If we did that,  
Life would be wonderful.


	7. Call of Cthulhu

SCRIBBLENAUTICAL  
Chapter 7  
Call of Cthulhu

disclaimer: I own steve. I own the story.  
Everything else belongs to someone else.

I woke up.  
Which is wierd becouse I don't recall falling asleep.  
Steve was nudging at my side with his head, which woke me up.  
And guess what?  
My chest hurt.  
I looked down, and was relieved at the lack of a dagger in my chest.  
But Steve was pointing at something. (really funny, cause his arms are like a foot long.)  
An there was something huge by the ocean.  
And I mean HUGE.  
Huge.  
Huge doesn't sound like a word anymore.  
Anyway,  
I put on my shades, and took off into the air. Since I rigged my shades to double as binoculars, I could see it from a distance. Steve, flying much slower than the shades, had trouble keeping up.  
The monster was very wierd looking.  
It was twitching, and you could see it was constantly changing moods. It was over by staffopolis, demolishing it just like Steve and I did two days ago.  
I took out my identifying glass.  
It was a DEADLY GERMLIKE FIREBREATHING UNHOLY PSYCHOTIC CHAOTIC COLOSSAL CTHULHU.  
And I looked closer.  
And riding on its back  
Was Doppelganger.  
I quickly formulated a plan and discussed it with Steve.

I rushed in at an impossible speed, fueled by anger and caffine.  
As I flew by the doppelganger, I threw a dagger at him.  
And it hit Cthulhu instead.  
Crap.  
Cthulhu roared and turned to face me, but I was already gone.  
By that time, Steve had finally caught up with me, so I looped around Cthulhu, and landed on Steve's back. Cthulhu Turned to face Steve, and the doppelganger scowled.  
"You." the doppelganger hissed.  
"yes, Me." I threw back. Steve began to stomp twords Cthulhu. "Me, me, me."  
Cthulhu and the doppelganger charged at us, but we were ready. As Cthulhu got close enough, Steve bit into Cthulhu's leg. Cthulhu, stunned and enraged, fell over, knocking Doppelganger off it's back. I flew off Steve's back, leaving him to fight Cthulhu, while I delt with Doppelanger. Doppelganger got up, pulling out the zanbato he used before. I erased the dagger, and wrote EXCALIBUR. We began to fight with the swords.  
"I killed you." the doppelganger said. He tried to hit me with his sword, but I paried it.  
"You can't kill a zombie." I smirked. I was beginning to overtake him, my sword swings just too fast for him to block them all.  
The doppelanger growled. He pulled out a dagger, trying to trick me again.  
But as he lunged, I grabbed the dagger's blade with my robotic hand. Everything stopped for a moment, swords holding each other in place, as I stopped the dagger from stabbing my chest. I smirked.  
The hand holding the dagger spun around like an electric screwdriver, causing the dagger and the doppelganger to spin too. Ultimately, the doppelganger lost his grip on the small blade, and he fell back. Using this oppertunity, I slammed the dagger into his chest, causing him to gasp  
"oh God" he gasped.  
"Feep will suffice." I smiled. I let go of the blade, floating back a little bit. I saw him pull out his notebook, attempting to write something. Suddenly, a doctor appeared out of thin air. I identified it. It was an IMMORTAL DOCTOR. Trying to kill it would be pointless. I groaned. I walked off, and noticed that Cthulhu was down, with an arm missing and a bite out of its head. Steve must have won too. Then I remembered that Steve was immortal. Of course he won. I got on Steve's back, then had an idea. I wrote UNCURABLE GERM and dropped it on Doppelganger. Good luck getting well now, I thought. I chuckled, then flew off, leaving the mortally wounded doppelganger to his own devices. 


	8. Mountains of Madness

SCRIBBLENAUTICAL  
Chapter 8  
Mountains of Madness

Hippies may be offended by this chapter.  
Why do you think this story is rated t, buttmunch?  
I told u there would be bloddy stuff.

As Steve and I trekked deeper into the forest, it progressively got darker. I felt like I was being watched. I heard movement.  
We stopped.  
I heard noises.  
lots of noises.  
Suddenly, an angry fox jumped out at us and bit Steve. However, the fox got sick and then electricuted because of Steve. We looked down at the dead fox. We heard more noises. More creatures started to jump at us. Soon, we were surrounded by strange creatures. I pulled out my identifying glass. There was A SHOGGOTH, NUCKELAVEE, SAND WORM, HYDRA, TITAN, DEVIL, TREX...  
But more kept coming. They stood there for a moment, eyeing us angrily. they were going to attack. As quietly as I could, I pulled out my notebook. I wrote FLAMETHROWER. Sure, the flamethrower isn't the most powerful gun, but if we were getting attacked by a zillion monsters all at once, a continuous stream of flames is what I would go with. You know, now I feel sad for these creatures. They have no adjectives on them, and they're going up against an immortal skeleton that shocks and infects.  
Suddenly, ALL of the monsters jumped at once. It was brutal. I mean, to them it was brutal. They didn't stand a chance. All of them that got within three feet of us got sick and zapped. Steve was chomping and zapping and slashing virtually everything, I was roasting everything else.  
We were being attacked for almost ten minutes. For ten minues, monsters were jumping and trying to attack but being eaten and roasted instead. After the ten minutes, Steve and I were literally standing in a pile of creature remains. There was Hydra leg here, a Nuckelavee head there... It was a disgusting sight. Desperate to clean up the remains, I wrote NICE HUNGRY BLOB. the blob simply began absorbing everything. Steve and I flew off, letting the blob eat whatever it wanted.  
As we flew off, I noticed something. Steve was a bit bigger than normal. I identified him, but the dscription was the same.  
You know what's funny? a giant group of critters is easier to take out than individual ones. You don't really need to aim your attacks.  
About five minutes later, We saw a group of three velocraptors eating the remains of a triceratops. (what is this? Jurassic Park?) They noticed us, and crept up on us, clearly about to attack. I erased the flamethrower and wrote SILENT SNIPER RIFLE. I aimed...  
But before I could shoot, Steve did something I had no idea he could do. He charged, slammed his jaw into the first raptor, launching it off out of sight, sprung 15 feet in the air, flipped, then landed directly on the second one, then shot a stream of fire from its mouth, scorching the third raptor and everything around it. The raptor, fatally burned but still alive, yelped and ran. Steve then looked at me, as if asking how he did.  
My gaping mouth probobly told him what I thought.  
How long has Steve been able to do that?  
As we progressed through the forest, I learned just what else Steve could do.  
Steve could breath fire and knock things away with his head.  
May not seem impressive, but it's more than he could do before.  
And as we finally got out of the forest, I noticed he was just a tad bigger than he was earlier that day...

P.S. I mean he's bigger than he was when he first said he was bigger.


	9. Steve

SCRIBBLENAUTICAL  
Chapter 9  
Steve

disclaimer: if you require a disclaimer to read this story, then NO SOUP FOR YOU!

I soon had it figured out.  
When Steve destroys enough stuff, he grows slightly and gets new abilities.  
He 'levels up' so to speak.  
I'm guessing that if when he could breath fire was like 'level 2' then he's probobly somewhere around level 5.  
Because he's really big.  
And can do a lot of junk.  
Steve can now breath fire, shoot lasers, swim, and move a bit faster.  
And now we've gotten out of that forest. Say, I wonder where that doppelganger is.  
I shouldn't have left him in the forest.

As Steve and I continued to travel to who-knows-where, a nanobot flew out of nowhere.  
It spotted us and stared at us for a while.  
Then it exploded.  
Wierd.  
But when it exploded, it created a small black hole.  
And the black hole grew.  
And grew.  
And grew.  
Soon the black hole sucked us in.

Steve and I woke up.  
See, this is why we never fall asleep.  
We always either pass out or get put to sleep by something else.  
Anyway, Whe were in a strange place.  
There was nothing around anywhere.  
The sky was a dark purple.  
There were no trees.  
No animals.  
No anything.  
I climbed on Steve, and we flew up.  
after we got relatively high, we looked around.  
Nothing but ruins.  
Ruins?  
We flew over to the ruins. We saw the demolished remains of buildings.  
Wherever we were, it had taken quite a beating.  
I told Steve to try and find a newspaper or something that might tell us where exactly we are.  
After we had been searching for about 10 minutes, Steve had found something.  
A newspaper.  
Written in English.  
How convinient.  
I scanned the newspaper, looking for something that might tell us what happened here.  
And the paper said this:

Scribble Times  
September 25, 2025

STARMAGEDDON!  
As you all know, 14 years ago the evil Doppelganger,  
origially presumed dead since Maxwell destroyed his UFO  
on the moon, was caught stealing one of Maxwell's beloved  
starites. He eradicated the police force, then proceeded to murder  
the president, and ultimately overthrowing the government. Maxwell  
led a rebellion against the Doppelganger. However, the rebellion  
ultimately failed, leading to Maxwell's murder. About 10 years or so after  
Maxwell's murder, the Doppelganger had colleced a massive amount of  
starites. We just recently learned what the Doppelganger was planning  
to do with the starites. The Doppelganger has learned how to create  
a superweapon by using the starites' power, which has enough firepower  
to level entire cities, maybe more. An evacuation has been arranged,  
but since we don't know exactly what the weapon does or when it will  
be activated, we are still struggling with this. However, we would  
recommend leaving the city as soon as humanly possible. Any  
scribblenaut still out there that's reading this, we need your  
help more than ever now.


	10. Back to the Past

SCRIBBLENAUTICAL  
Chapter 10  
Back to the Past

So the Doppelganger survived.  
Go figure.  
Well, he's survived two head-on explosions. What do you expect?  
And the black hole sent me almost 15 years into the future. Probobly more.  
And in that time, Maxwell has died, the world blew up and the Doppelganger became the president or something.  
But where did that nanobot come from?  
And it dawned on me.  
Maybe the Doppelganger sent that nanobot.  
Maybe he thought I was a threat.  
Maybe he knew that I would have stopped his plans if he didn't get rid of me permenantly.  
Well I'M NOT DEAD YET! MUHAHA!  
I reached for my notebook-  
My notebook.  
Where is it?  
Did I drop it?  
Did the black hole destroy it?  
Well, without my notebook, I can't stop him.  
Because I'm in the future.  
And his plan has already been executed.  
And if I want to stop something that has already happened, then I'll need a time machine.  
And to get a time machine, I'll need my notebook.  
And I don't have my notebook.  
So I need to find it.  
Obviously.  
So I ride Steve back to the site where we appeared from the black hole.  
After we look around for a bit, I finally find my notebook.  
But it only has one page left.  
And I'll need more than one thing if I'm going to stop the Doppelganger.  
I think for a bit.  
I could write MAXWELL'S NOTEBOOK but then I couldn't control what comes out.  
I could write COMPUTER and see if there are any notebook factories left, but the Doppelganger has probobly-  
Doppelganger.  
He must be still alive, right?  
He never went on any missions, so he must have tons of pages left.  
And even If he did, he would have kept at least ONE notebook factory, right? That way, he could always have a notebook.  
But I need a starite if I'm going to get a new notebook from the factory. The factories use starites to make new notebooks. Thats what starites are FOR.  
And I remember. I reach into my pocket and pull out the starite that I got from the mission that I had at the very beginning of this adventure.  
So I confidently pull out my notebook, write GPS, and put in Notebook Factory.  
And a little red dot appears on the GPS's screen.  
I smirk my little zombie smirk.  
I climb onto Steve's back.  
You better watch out, Doppelganger.  
Death could strike at any moment.  
You better watch out.  
'cause here I come. 


	11. Leap of Faith

SCRIBBLENAUTICAL  
Chapter 11  
A Leap of Faith

Steve and I hike through the ruins of what used to be Scribble Island, home of the Scribblenauts. We follow the trail that the GPS gives us, praying that it is accurate in where the Notebook Factory is.  
After trekking for what feels like a million years, we finally find the building.  
The last Notebook Factory.  
Thank you Jesus that it is here.  
I tell Steve to wait outside, because he would simply make too much noise for me to break in without being noticed.  
As I sneak into the building, through the front door that is left completely open, I search for the Notebook machine.  
And guess what?  
There is a map of the building right by the door.  
I scan the map, looking for the Notebook room.  
I find it, then quietly creep to the room.  
I slowly open the door, and gasp.  
The machine is awesome.  
Probobly over 500 cubic yards, the machine takes up the whole room.  
I walk over to the chute at the front of the machine. This is where you drop in the starite, and the whole process begins.  
I look around, making sure no one is around.  
And I drop my starite into the machine.  
The machine makes loud grinding noises, as if chopping up the poor starite.  
And then the door opens.  
I jump and turn around, and see what I was praying I wouldn't.  
Doppelganger.  
The Doppelganger is about as startled as I am. He had his pajamas on, along with that wierd hat some people where when they sleep, which was colored to make it look like his head was the tip of a pencil. He was also holding a coffee mug, decorated with a starite painting and the phrase '#1 Scribblenaut'.  
How strange.  
As the machine continues to create to process the starite into a Notebook, the Doppelganger takes out his.  
And a really lethal-looking rifle appears in his hands.  
Oh crap.  
He points the weapon at me, and fires.  
I jump and run for my life.  
The machine continues to make the Notebook as I am leaping around the room like a madman. The Doppelganger fires his rifle again. I jump, dodging the bullet by a centimeter. The Doppelganger cocks his rifle, and I notice something.  
The Notebook is finished.  
I run and leap for the notebook, dodging another one of the Doppelganger's bullets. I somersault on the ground and run for the window. The Doppelganger cocks and fires again, missing yet again. Without thinking, I dive out the window, quickly writing the first word in my new notebook.  
PISTOL.  
I copy the word aand enter it again. I now am falling, a pistol in each hand, shattered glass all around me, with the Doppelganger continuing to fire at me from the shattered window frame.  
Blood is trickling down my half-organic head, caused by the glass shards from the broken window.  
I am firing both of my pistols consecutively, while the Doppelganger continues to fire from the window.  
The air is filled with blood, glass and bullets flying back and forth. Neither of us are really aiming our shots now, just firing in the general direction of the other, hoping a shot lands.  
Soon both of my pistols are empty. I toss them to the side, and right then a miricle happens.  
Steve flies over and catches me.  
Now that I have a tangible surface to write on, I quickly write BARREL GUN. I notice the Doppelganger has run empty too, and he tosses his gun out the window, and writes another.  
And he writes one of those ridiculously rapid firing machine guns that are in attack helicopters.  
I begin to fire my gun, and it shoots massive exploding barrels. I don't fire at Doppelganger, however. As the barrels begin to hit the factory, huge chunks of half-melting, half-flaming rubble fly in every direction. All the while, the Doppelganger is shooting, sending hundreds upon hundreds of bullets through the air every second. I can see the thousands of empty bullet cartriges falling down the side of the building. However, soon the collapsing factory catches up to him. The Notebook room begins to crumble, and soon it falls. The Doppelganger falls with it, surviving the original fall. He tries to get up, but 200 tons of melting rubble fall on top of him.  
As Steve and I return back to the site where we first showed up in the future. I look at my arm. It is bleeding, obviously from a bullet, but the wound is not fatal. Not to a robot zombie, at least. I ignore it, and pull out my notebook and write TIME MACHINE. A giant, grey phonebooth like machine appears in front of us. I look at Steve. We knew that when we stepped into the time machine, there was no turning back. The Doppelganger must be stopped. And I am the only one who can stop him. Then I step into the Machine.  
I push some buttons, and press GO.  
I go back to exactly a year after he teleported us to the future.  
Better count your seconds, Doppelganger.  
Because Death is on the move. 


	12. Doppelganger's Demise

SCRIBBLENAUTICAL  
Chapter 12  
Doppelganger's Demise

We were now back in the past.  
Storming right over to the city.  
And we saw everything begin to unfold.  
The moment where history truly changed for the worse.  
Doppelganger was in the streets, facing Maxwell.  
With his weird little smirk.  
Challenging Maxwell's rebellion.  
Daring him to fight him.  
He already knew the outcome.  
Or so he thought.  
Maxwell writes TANK.  
Doppelganger writes ZANBATO.  
And before anyone knew it, he attacks Maxwell.  
Maxwell fights back with a rapier.  
And Doppelganger is hiding a dagger behind his back.  
And that's when I made my move.  
Powered by hate, fueled by anger.  
I tackle the Doppelganger totally off guard.  
We wrestle for a few minutes.  
And the crowd cheers for me.  
Cheering me.  
I flip Doppelganger over, and attack him with Excalibur.  
But he was ready.  
However, having fought him four times before, I knew him like the back of my hand.  
My sword swings are as fast as lightning.  
Quickly overwhelming him, I smash his sword away, spin behind him, grab the dagger in his hand, and ram it into his chest.  
He gasps, but pulls the dagger out of his chest, and the wound heals like magic.  
"Howzabout we fight for REAL?" he laughs.  
Pulling out his notebook, he writes MONSOON.  
He puts on a flying suit and shades.  
Seeing what he was trying to do, I put on my special shades.  
He walks to the end of the street, and I walk forward a bit.  
"Mr. Anderson, welcome back." the Doppelganger says with a smile. "We missed you."  
I don't respond.  
He continues. "You like what I've done with the place?"  
"It ends tonight." I respond grimly.  
"I know it does. I've seen it. That's why the rest of me is going to just sit back and enjoy the show. We already know that I'm the one that beats you."  
I look around.  
"But there's ONLY one of you." I add.  
"Just go with it." He scoffs.  
I run up to him, and time seems to slow down. I can feel every splash of water, every drop of rain.  
I punch. He blocks. He kicks. I grab his leg with my robotic arm, and spin him around above my head, and throw him against a building, leaving a large crater in the side of the building.  
He growls as I walk calmly to him. He flies at me, but-  
"FALCON PAWNCH!"  
He flies back into the building. he flops over, and I walk up to him.  
I speak.  
"Death," I begin, "is inevitable."  
He spins on his head, kicking me in the face. I fall back. He flies WAYYYYYY up, the flies back down at me. I fly out of the way. He spins in midair, flying back at me, but i deliver another Falcon Punch to his face.  
"Would you stop that?" he shouts with annoyance. he spits out a gob of blood.  
"All's fair in love and war, and I really doubt this is love." I throw back at him.  
He scowls again. He flies back up to my height, and I zoom away at impossible speeds. He floats there, confused, until I turn back around and slam into him at ridiculous speeds. However, he was prepared for my attack, and falcon punches me right as I hit him. I get knocked back, but so does he.  
He quickly recovers, and flies back at me, grabs me, flies really high up, then shoots straight down, slamming me into the ground.  
Asphalt explodes in all directions, and a bubble of water shoots out from the impact. A large crater is where where he slammed me.  
He floats back down at me. I am horribly injured, bleeding on the organic parts of my body, scratched and dented on the synthetic parts.  
He chuckles.  
"Another rebellion squandered." he laughs. "It is inevitable."  
I pull myself up, barely able to stand. The Doppelganger stares at me, confused.  
He sighs.  
"why, Mr. Anderson." he says, keeping up the act. "Why, why, why? Why get up? when you know all is lost, why do you continue to fight?"  
I begin to lumber to him.  
"Why? You can't win, Mr. Anderson, You must feel it by now. I beat you, yet you still get up."  
I still stumble to him.  
He is now agitated,confused and angry. "Why, Mr. Anderson. Why, why, why? Why do you persist?"  
I look him in the eye.  
"Because I choose to."  
He growls, and I make my move.  
I lunge at he Doppelganger, and sink my teeth into his arm, ripping out a chunk of flesh. He screams in agony, but I ignore it.  
I continue tearing bites of flesh from him, causing him to scream like a banshee as his blood flows out like running water. I step back, warm blood around my mouth and on my arms, as I look at the Doppelganger. With the amount of flesh missing from his body, and blood and rain staining his clothes and skin, he barely looks recognizable, looking more like a zombie than a Doppelganger. He looks at me with a face that is pleading for mercy, begging for the pain to stop.  
And I grant his wish.  
I pull out my notebook.  
And write DEATH.

I look at the dead Doppelganger  
There is a puddle of blood around him.  
And there's one by my feet as well.  
The bullet wound, and the fight seem to have taken their toll.  
I turn, almost falling down, facing the people, rain and blood trickling down my face.  
Everything is quiet.  
I erase the monsoon.  
The rain stops.  
And I take off my shades, and put them in my pocket.  
And take one last look at the world.  
I remember that day at the island.  
I remember how that made me realize just how precious our small planet is.  
We never realize just how precious life is, until we lose it.  
My head begins to feel fuzzy.  
I smile my little zombie smile.  
And fall to my knees.  
And everything goes black.


End file.
